Memories
by Silverbell1410
Summary: Chrome is trying to save Gokudera from a car accident but she got hit instead. Reborn didn't think this was just an accident, which everyone thinks it was, until a certain 'accident' brought them to a whole new world filled with sadness and hatred. RnR :D


**Memories**

A/N: Hello! Silverbell here! This is my first 5996 fic so I hope the characters aren't too OOC. English isn't my first language so please pardon me and my grammar mistakes. Enjoy XD

**Disclaimer: KHR is definitely not mine…definitely.

* * *

**

Gokudera Hayato took some instant noodles and a loaf of bread and payed them in the cashier. '_This should be enough for the week.' _He thought. He walked out of the supermarket and decided to stop by the bookstore across the market. When he was crossing the road, a familiar pineapple-haired girl accidentally bumped into him. "I'm so sorry! " She apologized whole heartedly while she knelt down to gather his groceries. '_tch..so troublesome' _He thought while kneeling down to help the girl, He was surprised and stared to her face, '' Chrome Dokuro?'' The girl blinked for a while and looked up to Gokudera,

''ah... The storm guardi-''

Chrome's words was cut off by a nearby woman shouting to them, '' you both! THE CAR!''. Gokudera and Chrome turned their heads over to see what's happening. They noticed that they were in the middle of the road, and there's a car with a quite high speed heading on their way. The driver doesn't seem to notice them both and increased the car's speed. Gokudera's eyes widened, '' Damn, we won't make it in ti-'' Without any warning, Chrome pushed him out of the road. His eyes widened as he saw the car coming and the mist guardian closing her eyes.

'' CHROME! ''

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn -

'' Gokudera-kun! '' Tsuna called him while running on the hallways of the hospital. Tsuna looked panicked. His face is pale and he was covered in cold sweat, '' are you okay ?''

'' ..sorry to make you worry, Jyuudaime…'' Gokudera replied while he tried to stand up. '' I'm fine.. I only got a few scratches and bruises. But…''

'' How about Chrome ?''

Gokudera flinched. This caused Tsuna to widen his eyes and turn his eyes to a nearby operation room, with the lights on. He stare at the room for a while, long enough to process what had happened.

'' It…..can't be….''

'' …I'm sorry… If only I wasn't so careless..all of this wouldn't happen. '' Gokudera apologized while closing his eyes. He could expect Tsuna to be extremely angry with him, and he couldn't blame anyone for this. He was careless, and his carelessness has almost caused the mist guardian to lose her life. Even Gokudera himself could not forgive himself.

'' Don't worry about it.'' Tsuna said with a reassuring smile, '' Chrome is a very strong girl, I'm sure she'll be okay. And I'm sure she doesn't blame you for all that had happened.''

'' It doesn't seem to be a coincidence.'' Reborn said, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, '' It seems that someone had been targeting Chrome for a while already.''

''Reborn?'' Tsuna said, surprised, '' how long have you been here?''

''Ciaossu. Ne, do you see someone suspicious around there?'' Reborn ignored Tsuna.

'' no.. it's late already so there weren't many people there.'' Gokudera replied, ''but there's a woman that told us about the car before Chrome pushed me out.. when I took Chrome to the hospital, the woman wasn't there anymore.

'' I see…'' Reborn told them, '' let's call everyone here while waiting for them. I have some announcements.''

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn -

''We came as fast as we could. How's Chrome?'' Yamamoto came with Ryohei. Kyoko and Haru came too, under the orders of Reborn.

'' Results had not come out. We have some other important matters to deal with.'' Reborn went straight to the point, '' has anyone seen anything suspicious about Chrome? ''

Everyone blinked and started to think for a while. They couldn't think of anything weird or suspicious about Chrome at all, until Bianchi widened her eyes and suddenly spoke out lout, '' Reborn, I forgot to tell you.''

''Tell what, Bianchi?''

'' The last time I went to Kokuyo Land with Kyoko and Haru, we saw a weird gate near the trees. '' Bianchi told him, '' It was well hidden so I thought it might be dangerous. ''

'' A gate? ''

'' Yeah, It's glittering white, covered with plants.''

'' It seems suspicious..'' Reborn said, '' Let's go then. ''

'' What? Where? '' Tsuna said while he was being dragged by Reborn.

'' Kokuyo Land, of course.'' Reborn replied.

''What about Chrome?''

''..we should leave them to Bianchi and the girls. This is urgent.'' Reborn said looking a bit hasty.

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn -

What Bianchi said is true. There's a weird gate nearby the trees, covered in plants. It's brilliant white and seemed new. Tsuna, Gokudera who insisted to accompany him, along with Reborn tried to approach it.

'' It seems that it's covered by a quite strong barrier.'' Reborn told them, '' We can't approach it like this..''

As they started to leave, the mist ring inside of Gokudera's pocket were shining brightly. ''Wha- ''

Reborn took it and started to approach the gate. '' It seems that Chrome has connection to this gate after all.''

The gate started to glow as well and it formed a teleportation gate look-a-like. '' Should we go in?'' Reborn asked, '' but it might be dangerous though..''

Tsuna approached the door started examining it. Gokudera followed Tsuna around, until Tsuna was careless enough to step on a tree branch and fell down to the gate, pulling Gokudera with him. The light the gate was emitting seemed to pull them . '' HIIIII!''

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn -

''OW!''

The sound and wetness of rain surrounds them. '' What is this place? It's pitch black!'' Gokudera hissed.

''It's raining..'' Tsuna mumbled to himself. Both of them are wet from the rain and they decided to search for a walked for a bit, until a mysterious little girl holding a small doll appeared out of nowhere. She stared at Tsuna and Gokudera for a while, then lighting her ring's flame before opening her box to reveal a huge bird with beautiful wings. The girl climbed her box weapon and took out her weapon.

'' You are not Chrome Dokuro. Please leave!''

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please tell me if I should continue it or not. RnR please :D


End file.
